Pulsions dangereuses
by Keiith
Summary: Une tarée aux pouvoirs aphrodisiaques s'en prend à Lex. Un épisode presque comme les autres... mais avec du Lex/Clark en prime ! ATTENTION, relations homosexuelles explicites ! Yaoi, Slash, M/M.
1. Ch 1 : Un désir incontrôlable

Attention, yaoi, lemon, que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin.

Personnellement j'en suis au milieu de la saison 4 dans mon visionnage de la série, mais cette histoire ne se situe pas à un moment particulier. Il n'y a aucun spoil. Cette histoire ressemble un peu à n'importe quel épisode de la série... mais avec un Lex/Clark en plus ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif).

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

ANNONCE : j'ai récemment créé un forum-librairie yaoi sur xooit, intitulé HINAN. Il présente et commente les meilleurs œuvres gays (fanfics, mangas, romans, etc.) N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !

* * *

><p><strong>Pulsions dangereuses<strong>

Ch.1 : Un désir incontrôlable

-Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme à qui l'on avait posé la question hésita. Elle jetta un coup d'œil circulaire sur le hangar dans lequel elle se trouvait avec son père. Cet endroit avait vraiment constitué une bonne planque pour qu'ils fassent leurs expériences sans être dérangés. On ne croirait pas qu'il avait autrefois été un laboratoire de LuthorCorp tant il était maintenant sale et délabré. Mais si la moisissure et les toiles d'araignées s'étaient accumulées sur les murs au cours de ces derniers mois, l'essentiel de ce lieu n'avait pas changé : c'était toujours un laboratoire, désormais utilisé par son père. Ce dernier avait travaillé là du temps où il était employé de LuthorCorp, et quand l'entreprise avait décidé de fermer le labo et de renvoyer son père, il s'était arrangé pour conserver une partie du matériel et continuer ses expériences tout seul. Animé par une seule motivation : les venger, sa fille et lui.

-Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ?

-Tu n'auras rien sans oser courir un peu de risque, ma fille chérie. Ce produit devrait t'aider à te libérer de tes inhibitions et fera de toi une femme fatale, tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds...

-Même Lex.

-Oui ma chérie. Je t'aime tu sais. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre tous les deux juste comme avant ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils et répéta d'une voix dure l'argument si souvent proféré :

-Ce Lex Luthor t'a séduite, t'a volé ce qu'une femme a de plus précieux, t'as laissée tomber le lendemain sans un mot d'excuse, m'a viré de LuthorCorp quand j'ai tenté d'intercéder en ta faveur, et tu voudrais lui pardonner ? Cet elixir te rendra plus belle que n'importe qui, et tu verras, tu n'auras plus peur de rien... Tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de Lex. Il sera entièrement à toi.

Ce disant, il tendit la main vers une des fioles qui étaient posées devant lui, qui chacune contenait une même solution étrange : la moitié inférieure du produit était d'un rouge luisant, tandis que la partie supérieure brillait d'un vert fluo inquiétant. L'homme secoua la fiole pour mélanger les deux produits, et tendit l'objet à sa fille. Elle hésita encore une seconde, puis avala le contenu de la fiole d'une gorgée.

Elle sentit aussitôt son corps de transformer. Une aura rouge et verte l'entourait, tandis que ses cheveux devenaient plus souples, ses lèvres plus pulpeuses, sa peau plus douce... et son regard beaucoup plus sûr de lui et provocateur. Elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant, une envie de caresses, de folies, et il n'était plus question que sa timidité l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ma fille... tu es magnifique...

La jolie brune regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était un homme séduisant, mais bien trop vieux à son goût. Poussée par un désir invincible, elle approcha néanmoins son visage du sien, sa bouche frôlant celle de son père... Elle souffla doucement, et vit que son haleine était teintée de rouge et vert ; son père la respira et perdit soudain la tête. Il ne savait plus qui il était, il savait seulement qu'il y avait une créature de rêve collée à lui et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour maintenant et tout de suite. Ses mains enserrèrent la taille de sa fille tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : oui, elle avait envie de plaisirs charnels, mais pas avec lui, oh non... Son excitation sexuelle se mua alors en envie de sang et elle asséna un grand coup de poing au pauvre homme qui s'écroula par terre. Avant qu'il n'aie pu se relever, elle avait saisi un couteau sur une table et le lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge. Le sang éclaboussa ses doigts et elle les lécha sensuellement.

Avec un sourire narquois, la jeune femme s'empara des clés du hangar dans une poche du cadavre de son père, et s'éloigna du corps en murmurant au vent :

-Attends-moi, Lex, ta Sylvia arrive...

* * *

><p><em>*Générique et petite musique "Save Me" de Remy Zero*<em>

* * *

><p>Lex s'ennuyait à mourir. Il savait bien que son rang l'obligeait à montrer bonne figure et à participer à ce genre de réception, rassemblant un troupeau d'hommes d'affaires dont la fortune était inversement proportionnelle à leur honnêteté, mais il aurait préféré passer la soirée à Smallville, en compagnie de véritables amis. Au milieu de ces vautours du monde des affaires, la naïveté et la franchise de Clark lui manquait particulièrement. Peut-être son sourire aussi. Et son regard, qui cherchait sans cesse à le percer à jour, à mettre à nu l'homme qu'il était. Lex secoua mentalement ses pensées : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Clark, surtout que ses pensées à l'encontre du jeune homme étaient un peu étranges depuis quelques temps.<p>

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Luthor.

Tiré de sa rêverie, Lex se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé. Brune, les cheveux longs et bouclés, un regard moqueur, elle correspondait tout à fait au type de femmes avec lesquelles il avait pour habitude d'avoir des expériences amoureuses.

-Bonsoir... on se connaît, non ? répondit-il en usant d'une technique de drague un peu dépassée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça ce soir.

-Mmm... je ne sais pas... C'est possible...

Ce disant, Sylvia avait rapproché son visage de celui d'un Lex un peu surpris. Elle lui souffla doucement son haleine kryptonisée aux narines, et chuchota :

-On s'ennuie ici, tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus... amusant ?

Et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lex se trouva soudain dans une boîte de nuit très animée et très peu habillée, où la morale et les bonnes manières ne franchissaient pas la porte d'entrée. Seul comptait le plaisir dans ce lieu de perdition. Lex dansait avec Sylvia, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, les mains se baladant sur tout le corps de leur partenaire. Le jeune Luthor n'avait jamais autant eu envie de quelqu'un... Sylvia l'emmena hors de la piste de danse, jugeant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et le traîna vers les toilettes et enjambant des couples qui ne se donnaient pas la peine d'aller dans un endroit un peu privé. Une fois seuls, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller en toute hâte, en jetant leurs affaires par terre sans y faire attention. A moitié nus, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, collés à un mur. Lex sentit alors la tête lui tourner... Il recula d'un pas, troublé. Le malaise ne dura que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il disparu, Lex était redevenu lucide.

-Que... Où suis-je ?

-Viens, Lex... tu es a moi, enfin, à moi pour toujours cette fois...

-Qui es-tu ? Quel est cet endroit ?

Il y eu un silence, le temps que Lex se rappelle ce qui l'avait amené là et que Sylvia comprenne que ses pouvoirs ne faisaient plus effet.

-Ne pars pas encore, Lex, je te préviens...

-Va au diable !

Le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et partit sans plus accorder un regard à la magnifique nymphe qui voulait se donner à lui.

* * *

><p>Keiith :<p>

Youpi, tentative d'inceste, parricide et presque viol dans le même chapitre ! J'aime quand c'est immoral :3

Ne vous en faites pas c'est bien un yaoi Lex/Clark que vous lisez, je mets juste le décor en place, ça viendra en temps voulu ^^


	2. Ch 2 : Ne disparais pas

Ch. 2 : Ne disparais pas

-Lex !

L'interpellé posa la queue de billard qu'il tenait entre les mains et se tourna vers Clark qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Clark, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda le brun en tendant un journal à son ami.

En première page, une photo de Lex à moitié nu et collé à la fille brune de la veille était surmonté du gros titre : "Le milliardaire viole une jeune fille !"

-Cet article raconte que tu as emmené cette fille dans une boîte louche et que tu as abusé d'elle, Lex !

-Voyons Clark, tu ne vas pas croire toutes les folles qui m'accusent de viol pour me tirer de l'argent ?

-Il y a une photo, Lex ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec cette fille dans un endroit pareil ?

Lex scruta un instant le visage du brun, essayant d'y lire ses pensées, avant de répondre :

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je l'ai violée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... non... mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as une aventure qui finit mal avec une fille. Je parie que tu ne la connais même pas ! Je te l'avais dit, si tu continues à faire du mal aux gens, ça se retournera contre toi !

-Je n'étais pas moi-même l'autre soir. Je crois qu'elle m'a drogué.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a drogué pour pouvoir ensuite t'accuser de viol ?

-C'est possible, oui, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle doit espérer me tirer des millions, mais je doute que ses avocats soient meilleurs que les miens. Surtout que les rapports médicaux montreront bien que je ne l'ai pas touchée.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu aurais réussi à la conduire en voiture jusqu'à cette boîte si tu avais été drogué, Lex... Le vigile se rappelle vous avoir vu sortir de la Porsche, tu étais au volant et tu avais l'air parfaitement normal, juste un peu... excité.

-Peut-être un aphrodisiaque ? En tout cas elle était plus que consentante, je peux te l'assurer. Cette accusation de viol est stupide, n'importe qui dans la boîte pourra en témoigner.

Clark soupira.

-Sans doute. J'espère.

Lex examina son ami, surpris par son expression énervée, et constata :

-Le fait que cette fille me fasse de la mauvaise pub n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse.

Surpris que Lex ait pu le percer ainsi à jour, Clark bafouilla un peu, avant d'exprimer enfin le fond de sa pensée :

-Ce n'est pas juste cette fille... je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu... tu as autant d'aventures avec des filles que tu ne connais même pas ! Des aventures sans lendemain ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse n'est donc que...

Clark rougit et ne finit pas sa phrase.

Cette accusation maladroite rendit le jeune Luthor furieux. Comment Clark osait-il lui reprocher d'avoir des relations sans amour avec des inconnues, alors que c'était sa faute si son coeur était pris ? Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, c'était limpide : ce foutu fermier et son air candide, c'était eux qui le poussaient à agir n'importe comment, qui lui donnait envie d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir... et alors il fallait bien qu'il cherche un substitut à son désir là où il le pouvait. Impossible de faire un tel aveu à son meilleur (seul ?) ami. Encore moins à un mineur, dont les parents détestaient les Luthor, qu'il savait amoureux de Lana, et qui n'était sûrement pas attiré par un homme chauve plus âgé que lui. Il n'était bien entendu pas question d'avouer la vérité à Clark. Ce qui l'énerva encore davantage.

-Sors.

-Lex...

-Sors, je te dis ! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Que je pourrais coucher avec n'importe qui ? Et pourquoi à ton avis j'ai de telles aventures ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse, peut-être ! Que je ne recherche que le sexe, et peu importe le partenaire ?

-Lex ! Non, je...

Lex sentit qu'il perdait contrôle, mais son cerveau avait cessé de commander son corps, l'abandonnant à ses pulsions.

-Peut-être même que je pourrais rechercher le sexe avec toi, non ? J'aime tellement ça, comme tu le dis, que je le suis sans doute rapproché de toi pour mieux te violer ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Lex arrête...

Mais joignant le geste à la parole, le chauve avait déjà renversé Clark sur la table de billard et l'embrassait avec fougue. Paniqué, le fermier voulut repousser son ami... mais déjà qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa force en temps normal, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait de faire à Lex s'il le poussait alors qu'il n'était absolument plus maître de soi, nageant en pleine confusion ? Il risquait de le projeter contre un mur, de le blesser...

Lex lâcha la bouche de Clark qui en profita pour protester.

-Arrête Lex qu'est-ce que tu f...

Mais le fils Luthor avait déjà repris possession de la bouche trop bavarde, et sa langue profita que le brun aie ouvert la bouche pour s'immiscer dans l'antre chaude tant désirée, caressant les dents et la langue du brun, s'enfonçant autant que possible dans sa gorge. En même temps, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la chemise de son ami et cherchaient à toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Clark gémit, il n'osait toujours pas repousser le chauve de peur de sa force surhumaine, et ne savait même plus s'il avait vraiment envie de le repousser. Ce que Lex lui faisait était gênant, inconvenant, immoral, violent, stupide... mais certainement pas désagréable. Une boule de billard dans son dos rendait sa position très inconfortable et il se contorsionna comme il put pour qu'elle aille rouler plus loin. Lex perçut le mouvement du corps de celui qu'il voulait posséder et cela ne fit qu'exacerber son désir. Il déplaça sa bouche vers le cou du brun et suça avidement sa peau. Il sentait son sexe se durcir et commença à le frotter contre celui du brun en un lent mouvement de va et vient, frustré par les barrières que lui opposaient toutes les couches de tissus entre leurs deux intimités.

-Lex je... stop... aah... non...

-Monsieur Luthor ?

La voix n'avait précédé que d'une seconde l'ouverture de la porte par un employé de Lex, et il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et de reprendre contenance avant que ce dernier n'entre dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur, mais c'est urgent.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il distraitement en se retournant pour voir si Clark avait eu le temps de se relever.

Mais Clark avait disparu.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, Clark stoppa sa course et constata avec étonnement qu'il était essoufflé. Jamais auparavant courir ne l'avait fatigué. A moins... songea-t-il en rougissant... que ce ne fut l'attitude de Lex qui l'ai mis dans cet état. Mais qu'est-ce qui était donc passé par la tête de son ami ? Certes, il avait été maladroit, et il l'avait provoqué... Mais de là à ce que le chauve lui saute dessus ? Quand même, il y avait un monde entre coucher avec des inconnues consentantes de temps en temps, et violer son meilleur ami. Mais était-ce cela qui le dérangeait le plus... ou le fait qu'il n'aie pas repoussé Lex ?<p>

Bien que cette pensée lui en coutât, il devait reconnaître que cet avant-goût des talents de son ami l'aidait à comprendre pourquoi les femmes acceptaient de se donner à lui, même si elles ne le connaissaient pas, et même si cette aventure ne devait durer qu'une nuit. C'était sans doute ce qu'avait voulu lui montrer Lex, l'envie qu'on pouvait avoir d'une relation intense, même courte. On était loin de l'amour transi, apparemment éternel et voué à être malheureux, qu'il portait à Lana depuis si longtemps. Le souvenir des doigts de Lex sur sa peau le fit frissonner : encore une réaction qui avait été jusque là inconnue à son corps de Kryptonien.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Clark demeura toute la journée assis dans le champ, à regarder le soleil poursuivre son immuable course.

* * *

><p>-Clark, enfin te voilà, où étais-tu passé ?<p>

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème Maman ?

-Mais enfin, tu as disparu toute la journée ! Et Lex aussi ! Il était avec toi ?

-Lex ? Non... j'étais seul... il est arrivé quelque chose à Lex ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais l'un de ses employés a appelé pour savoir s'il était avec toi. Apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis ce matin, ils n'ont aucune nouvelle et sont un peu inquiets.

-Lex n'a pas dit où il allait ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son avocat à propos de cette terrible histoire de viol... Mais cet avocat semble lui aussi avoir disparu.

-Lex a peut-être un problème, il faut que j'aille l'aider.

-Non, Clark, cette histoire de viol est louche. Je sais que tu fais confiance à ton ami, mais... et si c'était vrai ? Tout ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis je suis sûre qu'un Luthor peut très bien se sortir seul de n'importe quelle situation, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais Maman...

Clark hésita, sensible aux arguments de sa mère, puis décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que son ami avait disparu. N'ayant cependant aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, il décida de commencer par enquêter dans cette boîte louche où il aurait soi-disant violé cette fille. Peut-être qu'il trouverait des renseignements sur elle là-bas, si c'était une habituée du lieu. Et quelque chose lui disait que la disparition de Lex avait à voir avec cette fausse histoire de viol.

En quelques secondes, il fut sur place. Il était déjà assez tard et la boîte était bondée. Gêné, le fermier se faufila entre les danseurs, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une main lui pinçait les fesses, et se dirigea vers les toilettes où la photo de Lex et de la fille avait été prise. Il avisa une grande blonde qui avait l'air seule et lui montra la photo du journal, lui demandant si elle connaissait la fille représentée dessus.

-Cette mocheté ? Laisse-la tomber mon minet, moi je suis beaucoup mieux tu ne trouves pas ? Et toi t'es plutôt bien foutu... Ca te dirait de t'amuser un peu ?

-Euh... Non, merci...

Clark se dégagea de la blonde avant qu'elle aie fini d'enlever son T-shirt et fouilla l'endroit du regard avec sa vision spéciale. Divers objets que la morale réprouve lui apparurent traînant par terre et dans les lavabos, lui mettant du rouge au joues. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il aperçut une clé dans la dernière cabine des toilettes. Il alla la ramasser et lut l'inscription sur l'étiquette. Bingo !

_"LuthorCorp. Laboratoire Desirae"_

Clark fila jusqu'aux ordinateurs de La Torche et effectua une rapide recherche Internet, qui lui donna immédiatement l'adresse du laboratoire.

* * *

><p>Keiith :<p>

Lemon au prochain chapitre ! \o/

Chaud les yeux, kryptonites verte et rouge font très bon mélange en matière de yaoi ! En plus je vous préviens, ce sera acrobatique ^^


	3. Ch 3 : T'aimer et mourir

Ch.3 : T'aimer et mourir

Lex avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Les événements s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite. D'abord cette histoire, la veille, avec la fille qui l'avait drogué. Puis... le corps de Clark sous le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa peau sous ses doigts, et un immense sentiment de dépit, sans qu'il sache s'il regrettait d'avoir très probablement perdu l'amitié de Clark par ses actes ou bien de n'être pas allé jusqu'au bout, de n'avoir pas pu posséder au moins une fois le corps de son fermier quitte à le perdre après... Et ensuite, le rendez-vous urgent avec son avocat, qui s'était révélé être devenu fou, ou peut-être drogué, et qui l'avait assommé et emmené dans ce hangar où il venait de se réveiller, attaché debout à un poteau.

-Enfin réveillé, mon Lex ? dit une voix.

Le prisonnier regarda autour de lui : ce hangar semblait être un laboratoire. Il voyait sur une étagère des morceaux de météorites vertes et rouges, sur une autre des produits étranges, sur une table quelques fioles remplies d'un liquide rouge et vert... et derrière la table la jeune femme qui avait parlé. La jeune femme de la veille. A ses côtés se tenait l'avocat de Lex, celui qui l'avait assommé, et qui regardait maintenant Sylvia comme si elle était Aphrodite incarnée, murmurant :

-Vous avez vu mon amour je vous l'ai amené comme vous me l'aviez demandé... Ô ma douce... S'il vous plaît embrassez-moi, je vous désire tellement, je suis votre serviteur...

Lex eut une grimace de dégoût, espérant qu'il n'avait pas proféré de telles inepties la veille. Apparemment cette femme possédait une drogue très efficace. Elle-même devait être agacée par le babillage incessant de l'avocat, car elle attrapa un couteau et d'un mouvement fluide lui trancha la gorge, en lui accordant à peine un regard.

"Nympho ET psychopathe", songea Lex.

-Ma chère Sylvia, je suis ravi de vous revoir, commença-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, tout en cherchant du regard comment s'enfuir de cet endroit qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Mmm je n'en doute pas mon chéri, mais pas autant que je le suis de te voir... Même si tu n'as pas été très gentil hier soir... Pas beaucoup plus qu'il y a six mois, en fait.

Ah. Il l'avait rencontré il y a six mois. Lex fouilla dans son cerveau un souvenir ou une information qui pourrait lui servir, mais rien sur cette femme ne lui revint. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, comme beaucoup d'autres. Pendant ce temps, Sylvia s'était saisi d'une fiole, l'avait agitée et avait bu son contenu d'un seul trait. Elle avait compris que les effets de l'elixir ne duraient que quelques heures.

-Je te laisse le choix, Lex. Soit tu m'épouses, comme tu aurais du le faire il y a six mois ; soit tu meurs ici et maintenant, et toi mort je n'aurai aucun mal à remporter mon procès pour viol et à saisir une bonne partie de ta fortune. Surtout que je sais me montrer TRES persuasive avec les avocats, comme tu as pu le voir, et je suis sûre que je ferai le même effet au juge...

-Je te propose un marché encore plus intéressant : tu me laisses partir d'ici et je te donne l'argent que tu veux sans même que tu aies besoin... d'user de tes charmes sur le juge.

Sylvia éclata de rire.

-Lex, Lex... dès que tu seras sorti d'ici je crois que tu oublieras de me donner ton argent... Non ça ne marche pas comme ça... Et puis c'est toi que je veux mon amour...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et souffla doucement sur son visage, faisant pénétrer dans l'organisme du milliardaire des molécules extra-terrestres qui avaient un effet aphrodisiaque et hypnotique. Aussitôt le corps de Lex se tendit, avide de caresses, et quand elle répondit à son désir en lui effleurant la poitrine il ne put s'empêcher de gémir :

-Clark...

Ce nom eut l'effet d'une gifle sur la jeune femme. Furieuse, elle lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à la regarder en face. Dans les yeux de Lex, elle pouvait lire un désir intense, presque fou, mais qui n'était pas pour elle.

A ce moment, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit en grand.

-Lex !

D'un regard, Clark jaugea la situation. Devant la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, un escalier qui descendait, et en bas du hangar... Lex attaché à un poteau et la femme de la photo collée à lui, l'air menaçant. Sans réfléchir davantage, il descendit en courant l'escalier et se précipita vers son ami. Mais alors qu'il se faufilait entre les tables sur lesquelles trônaient de nombreuses fioles d'extrait de kryptonite, il se sentit mal, trébucha et s'écroula sur le ciment.

-Clark ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t-en, elle est dangereuse !

-"Clark" ?, répéta Sylvia, comprenant que c'était là le nom qu'avait prononcé Lex en gémissant de plaisir. C'est LUI que tu veux ? Peuh, tu me dégoûtes ! Très bien. Je renonce. Vous mourrez ensemble, alors. C'est dommage, Lex, nous aurions pu être un couple très heureux.

La brune s'approcha de l'adolescent qui était couché par terre, tentant en vain de se relever. La présence de kryptonite verte lui ôtait toute sa force, mais en même temps la kryptonite rouge supprimait ses inhibitions et il réussit à prononcer à l'adresse de Sylvia une volée d'injures très imagées qu'il ne se savait même pas connaître. Cette dernière lui adressa un violent coup de pied, puis se saisit d'une corde et tira Clark jusqu'au poteau où était Lex. Elle l'y attacha, et se dirigea vers une immense valve d'eau.

-Adieu, Lex, dit-elle en ouvrant la valve, libérant des trombes d'eau qui se déversèrent dans le hangar.

Elle récupéra les fioles du produit fabriqué par son père, remonta les escaliers et sortit du hangar, ne laissant aux deux hommes qu'une promesse de noyade.

* * *

><p>Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour voir que la situation était plutôt mauvaise. La salle était parfaitement étanche et le niveau de l'eau montait lentement mais sûrement. Lex avait déjà les chevilles trempées. Ils étaient tous les deux attachés et en plus Clark était, pour une raison quelconque, dans les vapes. Lui-même avait du mal à concentrer ses pensées sur la manière de s'échapper de ce traquenard, tant la proximité de Clark perturbait tous ses sens. Lex tenta de dégager ses mains qui étaient ligotées au-dessus de sa tête, mais ne parvint qu'à les baisser un peu. Le poteau était carré avec des arêtes assez pointues, et le jeune milliardaire songea qu'il pourrait peut-être entailler ses liens. Il serait plus pratique pour cela d'être face au poteau, et il pivota un peu, mais trébucha sur Clark qui gisait toujours par terre, sur le ventre. Ses liens glissèrent vers le bas du poteau et il tomba accroupi, les jambes autour du corps du fermier.<p>

-Clark, tu m'entends, il faut qu'on sorte de là !

Mais Clark n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience du danger. Il ne sentait que le corps de Lex bougeant sur le sien et soupirait bruyamment. Lex s'aperçut que le niveau de l'eau allait bientôt atteindre le visage de Clark et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se lève ou du moins qu'il se retourne sur le dos pour ne pas mourir étouffé.

-Retourne-toi, Clark, tu m'entends ? Clark !

Le corps de Clark tremblait, mais échappait visiblement au contrôle de son propriétaire. Tout en continuant d'appeler le nom de son ami, inquiet qu'il ne répondit pas, Lex donna comme il put des coups de genoux dans son torse, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Inconsciemment, il commença à donner des coups de rein et une douce chaleur s'éleva dans son corps depuis son bas-ventre, lui embrouillant l'esprit. Le fermier commença lui à gémir, jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'engouffre dans sa bouche ; il sembla alors reprendre un peu conscience et trouva la force de se retourner sur le dos, bousculant Lex à côté de lui. Epuisé par cet effort et par la présence prolongée de kryptonite verte près de lui, il demeura immobile en haletant. Lex se rapprocha de lui, tentant de le ramener à la réalité. Mais Clark ne voyait rien du monde extérieur, il ne voyait que le beau torse glabre à travers la chemise blanche trempée, les lèvres de Lex qui remuaient, loin de lui, si loin de lui... Sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge, il avait envie de serrer ce corps si fragile, de le prendre, le violer... Mais il arrivait à peine à bouger, à murmurer :

-Lex, touche-moi... serre-moi...

-Tu... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Clark, ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir.

Garder la tête froide. Garder la tête froide. Lex se répétait ces quatre mots encore et encore, en essayant de ne pas remarquer que Clark bougeait ses hanches contre les siennes, que sa bouche essayait d'attraper son visage... Il tirait sur ses liens, les frottait contre l'arête du poteau, mais la corde était solide. Il tenta de se relever mais ses pieds glissèrent dans l'eau et il retomba allongé sur Clark, qui gémit de plaisir. Garder la tête froide.

-Lex ?

-Oui, Clark ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Ils n'avaient sans doute plus que quelques minutes à vivre, mais c'en était trop pour un Lex encore sous l'emprise de l'haleine aphrodisiaque de Sylvia. Il abandonna sa lutte contre ses liens et embrassa Clark à pleine bouche, avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme si ce baiser était leur dernière chance de salut. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne leur menton. Lex tenta alors de nouveau de se relever, et cette fois y parvient, moitié poussant au sol, moitié nageant. Clark, comme accroché à la bouche de Lex, suivit le mouvement. A cause de la kryptonite verte cependant, il ne tenait debout que grâce au poteau et au corps de Lex.

Ce dernier avait finalement lâché la bouche du fermier pour arracher les boutons de sa chemise à carreaux avec ses dents. Frustré de ne pouvoir utiliser ses mains, il déploya avec sa bouche deux fois plus de vigueur que d'habitude pour compenser. Il suçait, embrassait, mordait, léchait tout le torse du brun, dont la peau était aussi tendre que celle d'un humain. Clark, enhardi par la météorite pourpre, lui demandait des choses de plus en plus osées entre deux gémissements, et c'était une torture pour Lex de ne pouvoir assouvir tous les désirs du brun à cause de leurs liens. Il ne pouvait même pas enlever ses vêtements. Il remonta de nouveau son visage pour embrasser le brun, tout en collant son entre-jambe contre le sexe qu'il sentait durci de Clark. L'eau ne leur montait encore que jusqu'aux cuisses, mais leurs pantalons étaient déjà trempés et il en percevait d'autant mieux à quel point Clark était dur. Ils frottèrent leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement, dans une parodie de l'acte sexuel. Clark grognait de plaisir, mais Lex lui bouillait d'une haine telle qu'il en avait rarement connu, à l'encontre du pantalon de Clark qui emprisonnait l'objet de ses désirs.

Ignorant l'eau qui commençait à atteindre leur taille, il fit coulisser ses liens vers le bas du poteau et descendit jusqu'à avoir la tête au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Clark. Il se débâtit quelques secondes avec la braguette et ses dents finirent par gagner. En s'aidant de sa langue, des ses dents et de son menton, Lex baissa comme il put le pantalon et le boxer de Clark, libérant son érection. Pressé par un sentiment d'urgence tout à fait compréhensible au vu de la situation, il s'empara aussitôt à pleine bouche du sexe tendu vers lui. Clark poussa un long gémissement, convaincu d'avoir franchi les portes du Paradis – et complètement inconscient du fait qu'une prochaine noyade risquait de l'y envoyer pour de bon.

-Lex... je t'aime...

Le jeune Luthor ne pouvait répondre, mais les caresses de sa langue et les mouvements de va et viens autour du sexe de Clark en disaient assez long. Malgré sa faiblesse et sa presque totale absence de mouvements, le corps de Clark se tendait de temps en temps en un violent coup de rein, et son sexe raclait alors la gorge du chauve. Le niveau de l'eau finit par atteindre l'endroit où la bouche de Lex travaillait au plaisir de son fermier, et il songea qu'il serait heureux de mourir noyé avec Clark à l'intérieur de lui, que ce serait mille fois préférable à lâcher le brun ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour remonter à la surface et reprendre sa respiration. Mais le brun jouit à ce moment-là, en hurlant le nom de l'homme dans la bouche duquel il répandait son essence, et Lex décida qu'avant de mourir il devrait encore continuer le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, à procurer du plaisir à celui qui s'était emparé de son coeur.

Il remonta à la surface et reprit la bouche du brun, mêlant ensemble l'essence de ce dernier à leurs deux salives. L'eau poursuivait son œuvre destructrice, en renversant les tables et les étagères. Mais les deux hommes étaient entièrement l'un à l'autre et ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle avait emporté toutes les fioles contenant les produits extraits de kryptonites, et que seul demeurait près d'eux un débris de météorite verte et un rouge, sur une étagère. L'eau s'empara enfin de la kryptonite verte, et Clark recouvra aussitôt sa force surhumaine. Il ne songea cependant pas une seule seconde à les sortir de là, l'esprit encore altéré par la roche rouge, et commença au contraire à prendre les devants avec un Lex surpris du changement d'attitude de son aimé. Pour ne plus être gêné par l'eau qui leur arrivait maintenant au nombril, Clark fit glisser ses poignets vers le haut et grimpa à la force de ses bras vers le haut du poteau, s'appuyant tantôt sur ses poignets, tantôt sur ses pieds qu'il collait au poteau ; dans le même temps, il soulevait sans peine Lex dont les poignets étaient accrochés au-dessus des siens. Quand il fut à une hauteur suffisante, il entoura le chauve de ses jambes puissantes pour le soutenir, et entendit un soupir de soulagement : les bras de Lex étaient solides, mais pas suffisamment pour soutenir trop longtemps le poids de son corps.

Dans cette position étrange, Lex était prisonnier, presque incapable de tout mouvement. Heureusement, une table qui flottait passa sous ses pieds et il y prit appui. Mais Clark avait décidé que c'était à son tour de prendre l'initiative. Il y avait beaucoup trop de tissu sur leurs jambes à son goût, et se moquant de révéler son secret à Lex, fit cramer avec ses yeux le haut de son pantalon et celui de Lex. La puissance du rayon réduisit instantanément les vêtements en cendres, sans même qu'ils prennent feu, et le sexe tendu de milliardaire fut enfin lui aussi libre. Avant que Lex comprenne ce qui se passait, Clark lui serra plus fort la taille avec ses jambes, le forçant à se rapprocher, et s'empala aussi profondément qu'il put sur la verge du chauve. Les deux crièrent ensemble de plaisir. Si Clark avait eu davantage de maîtrise sur son cerveau à cet instant, il aurait pu noter l'information pratique qu'un corps de kryptonien ne ressentait pas de douleur même lorsqu'il était brusquement pénétré sans préparation ni lubrifiant. Uniquement du plaisir. Mais son cerveau était complètement ailleurs pour le moment.

Bien que l'étrange aphrodisiaque de Sylvia poussât Lex à continuer immédiatement, un sursaut de remords s'empara de lui. Clark était son meilleur ami, et il était mineur de surcroît !

-Clark, tu es bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un peu tard pour y penser, non ?

Et reprenant l'initiative, le brun commença à aller et venir sur le sexe de son amant, de plus en plus vite. Ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps passif, le désir de jouissance oblitérant toute pensée cohérente, et il donna de grand coups de rein à l'encontre de Clark, tentant d'atteindre sa prostate à chaque fois. Lex tentait en même temps d'appliquer un suçon dans le cou du brun, mais la peau d'acier de l'extra-terrestre lui résistait, le mettant en rage. Il suça plus fort, mordit, et en même temps les mouvements de son bassin se firent plus violents, plus erratiques. Clark hurlait de plaisir.

L'eau fit alors tomber le morceau de météorite rouge de l'étagère, et il coula loin des deux amants. Clark, libéré de son emprise, se retrouva un peu surpris de la situation.

-Lex ? qu'est ce qui se pa-aah !

Lex, rendu fou par le contact de Clark le long de son sexe, par l'idée qu'il était enfin dans le corps de son fermier, par l'excitation visible qu'il procurait à ce dernier, ne l'écoutait plus. Au contraire, il tenta d'accélérer le rythme ; mais à sa grande déception l'eau ralentissait tous ses mouvements. Ce n'était déjà que grâce au poids du corps de Clark qu'il parvenait à maintenir ses pieds sur la table, et bouger comme il l'entendait était devenu très difficile. Il jura de dépit. Refusant de se laisser vaincre par l'eau, il rassembla ses forces pour donner un coup de rein particulièrement puissant.

-Lex, il faut sortir d'ici ! Je... aaah !

Clark gémit encore une fois, et bien qu'il ne fut plus sous l'influence de la roche pourpre il ne put s'empêcher d'aider Lex dans sa tentative d'accélérer le rythme, n'étant pas lui-même ralenti par l'eau. Il avait de nouveau oublié leur situation précaire et suivait de ses hanches les mouvements de Lex. Tout en adoptant un rythme fiévreux, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Clark perde le contrôle de sa bouche tant il gémissait de plaisir, et enfin ils jouirent tous deux.

Epuisé, Lex se retira du brun, posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'apprêta à mourir là, heureux. Clark était lui essoufflé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse mourir Lex. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il brisa le poteau et les libéra tous deux. Tenant d'un bras le corps de Lex qui n'était que vaguement conscient, il nagea jusqu'aux escaliers. Il prit alors Lex dans ses bras et, pour éviter de se balader sous les yeux des passants les fesses à l'air, fonça en super vitesse jusqu'au manoir, dans la chambre de Lex. Il le déposa doucement dans son lit et, ignorant le murmure du chauve qui prononçait son nom, rentra à la même vitesse dans sa propre chambre à la ferme.

* * *

><p>Keiith :<p>

Bon je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que tout ce que j'ai écrit soit très réaliste... mais on s'en fiche, non ? :3

(PS : non, je n'ai jamais testé de telles acrobaties xD)


	4. Ch 4 : On se réveille toujours seul

Ch. 4 : On se réveille toujours seul

Quand il se réveilla, il fallu un peu de temps à Lex pour comprendre où il était. Sa chambre. Bon. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Que s'était-il passé, déjà ? Il sortit de sous ses draps. Son lit était humide, sa chemise aussi. Et... Lex ouvrit de grands yeux : de son pantalon il ne restait plus grand chose, juste deux bouts de tissus détrempés sur ses mollets, le reste s'était volatilisé. Et il avait des marques de brûlure aux poignets.

"Clark !" songea-t-il. Mais le brun n'était pas là.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau brûlante dans sa baignoire-jacuzzi. Le contact de l'eau sur son corps acheva de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Clark s'était donné à lui. Il frissonna malgré la chaleur de son bain. Non, Clark avait sûrement été drogué par la fille lui aussi... Il n'était pas dans son état normal... Sans doute en voudrait-il à mort à Lex. Penserait-il que le milliardaire avait abusé de la situation ? Le reverrait-il seulement ?

Lex se souvenait avec une acuité insoutenable l'haleine de Clark sur son visage, sa peau contre la sienne, ses gémissements, ses mains sur son corps, son sexe dans sa bouche, ses entrailles serrées autour de lui... Mais tout cela avait été un rêve, et Lex était brutalement revenu à la réalité. Il n'aurait pas détesté mourir dans les bras de Clark tout à l'heure ; maintenant, devrait-il affronter une vie sans lui ? Tandis qu'il se remémorait leurs ébats, il se souvint également de la force surhumaine du fermier, des vêtements qui avaient carbonisé sous son regard... Tant de secrets que Clark n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler, et sans doute lui en cachait-il encore beaucoup d'autres. Les avait-il révélés à Lana ? Lorsque Lex s'aperçut que ses pensées avaient dérivé vers une vision de Lana sur un bûcher, souffrant milles morts, et de lui se moquant bruyamment d'elle tout en enlaçant Clark, il se donna une grande claque mentale. Il était temps qu'il revienne sur terre et qu'il réfléchisse posément à ce qu'il allait faire. Tuer Lana, non. Mauvaise idée, peu productive. Enlacer Clark, oui, très bonne idée. Dangereuse aussi. Impossible ? Certainement pas pour un Luthor !

* * *

><p>De son côté, Clark n'avait pas dormi. Il était demeuré prostré, roulé en boule, essayant en vain de faire taire ses pensées. Si seulement il pouvait ne pas entendre la rivière à quelques centaines de mètres de là ! Le bruissement incessant de l'eau était comme une litanie sans fin lui rappelant ses ébats humides avec Lex. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Ses souvenirs étaient bien trop clairs à son goût : il ne s'était pas seulement laissé faire, il avait pris les devants, avait réclamé Lex encore et encore... La kryptonite rouge ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Il devait y avoir eu une part de lui qui avait vraiment désiré Lex. Etait-ce à cause de ce baiser volé, sur la table de billard, qui l'avait tourmenté toute la journée ? Non, pas seulement... cela faisait des mois qu'il ne pensait presque exclusivement qu'à Lex, qu'il s'énervait beaucoup trop pour toutes les aventures amoureuses de ce dernier. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. "Je t'aime, Lex"... ces mots, il les avait prononcés. Sous l'influence de la roche rouge, sans doute... mais il les avait prononcés. Pensés. Ressentis.<p>

Clark comprit que si sa vie avait encore été supportable ces derniers mois malgré son vague sentiment de manque, elle serait une véritable torture maintenant. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à la peau de Lex et qu'il en serait à jamais privé. Lex l'avait pris, avec tendresse, passion et violence en même temps... mais comme toutes ses aventures, cela n'avait duré qu'un soir.

Et l'eau de la rivière continuait de s'écouler, emportant loin de Clark ces instants de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Sylvia savourait tranquillement son déjeuner, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur ses perspectives d'avenir. Lex était mort, et elle possédait encore de nombreuses fioles de l'elixir de son père. Il fallait qu'elle appelle au plus tôt son avocat pour qu'il poursuive le procès contre le milliardaire. Elle devrait sans doute aller voir un médecin pour qu'il succombe à son charme et lui fournisse un rapport détaillant les horribles violences qu'elle aurait subi dans la boîte de nuit. Le camp adverse n'aurait pas grand chose à lui opposer sans Lex, et au pire elle charmerait le juge. Et hériterait de milliards. Jamais la vie n'avait été aussi douce.<p>

Son téléphone sonna.

-Allô, Mademoiselle ?

C'était son avocat.

-C'est urgent, on m'apprend à l'instant que M. Luthor a été retrouvé noyé dans un hangar. Si vous désirez poursuivre tout de même le procès pour viol, il faut que nous revoyons notre stratégie.

-J'arrive tout de suite, merci.

Sylvia but un elixir miracle au cas où, et sortit à toute vitesse de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas hors de son immeuble qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été piégée. Elle était encerclée par des voitures de police, dans la ligne de mire d'une dizaine de revolvers.

-A genoux ! Mettez vos mains sur la tête ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre !

D'abord perdue, Sylvia reprit vite contenance. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit les bras devant elle de manière provocante :

-Et alors, vous ne me menottez pas ?

Son large sourire disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Lex au milieu des policiers, droit et indifférent dans son long manteau noir. Toujours vivant ! Il s'adressa à elle sur le ton de celui qui a remporté une bataille facilement :

-Inutile de rêver Sylvia, personne ne vous approchera sans protection contre le gaz étrange que vous émettez. Apparemment, j'avais raison, votre pouvoir ne fonctionne que si vous êtes tout près de votre victime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

-Question triviale. Le laboratoire dans lequel vous avez tenté de me noyer appartenait à LuthorCorp, rien ne m'était plus facile que de retrouver les fichiers s'y rapportant. Mon père avait ouvert ce labo pour effectuer des recherches sur les pouvoirs aphrodisiaques des morceaux de météorites. Je l'ai fermé il y a six mois, mais son directeur a poursuivi ses recherches dans mon dos, et a apparemment réussi. J'ai tout un dossier sur cet homme, depuis son adresse jusqu'à la photo de sa fille. Ce qui nous a mené ici. J'ajouterai que dans sa négligence, votre père a omis de désactiver les caméras du laboratoire, qui ont filmé toutes vos activités des derniers mois, y compris le meurtre de votre père, celui de mon avocat, et votre tentative de meurtre sur ma personne et celle de Clark Kent. J'ai bien entendu retrouvé ces films et les ai remis à la police.

-Je vois... Les caméras montrent-elles aussi comment vous avez réussi à vous échapper ? Je suis assez curieuse sur la question, j'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que vous vous noyiez, "Lex chéri"...

-Non, l'eau a court-circuité les caméras avant mon évasion... spectaculaire, mentit Lex qui avait gardé pour lui le film de ses ébats passionnés et acrobatiques avec Clark. Adieu, Sylvia.

Un policier en combinaison anti-gaz s'approcha alors de Sylvia et la menotta. Elle fut emmenée dans un fourgon étanche, le temps que les effets de son elixir se dissipent, après quoi la prison deviendrait sans doute son domicile.

Deux policiers entrèrent ensuite dans l'immeuble, au moment où un homme en sortait, pour aller fouiller l'appartement de la jeune femme. Lex n'attendit pas qu'ils en sortent. Il savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Il retourna à sa Ferrari, où le rejoint l'homme qui était allé voler pour lui l'elixir avant que les policiers n'entrent dans l'appartement de la brune. Il se saisit avec satisfaction des fioles. Clark serait à lui.


	5. Ch 5 : Emprisonne moi dans tes bras

Ch. 5 : Emprisonne-moi dans tes bras

- Tu voulais me parler, Lex ?

Lex contempla le jeune fermier. N'était-il pas encore plus beau et désirable que la veille au matin ? Mais Clark gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, et il songea le coeur battant qu'il devrait sans doute recourir à l'elixir de Sylvia pour parvenir à ses fins. Oui mais, oserait-il faire cela à Clark ?

Ce dernier avait longtemps hésité avant de venir au manoir. Sa mère lui avait transmis le message de Lex, mais il était resté tétanisé une bonne heure avant de se résoudre à aller visiter... son ami ? son amant ? son simple voisin ? Et maintenant, il regrettait d'être venu, ne sachant que dire, regrettant que ses pouvoirs extra-terrestres ne comprennent pas la faculté de parler d'une voix neutre quand son coeur était en lambeaux.

-Je voulais t'apprendre que la police avait attrapé la folle qui a tenté de nous tuer hier.

Clark ne répondit pas.

-Clark je, euh...

Sa main caressa la boîte dans laquelle reposaient les fioles d'elixir. La tentation était forte.

Les yeux de Clark remontèrent presque inconsciemment vers ceux du milliardaire, avant de retourner immédiatement à leurs chaussures. Le brun rougit fortement. Un étau serra douloureusement le coeur de Lex. Il ne pouvait pas abuser davantage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa main abandonna à regret la boîte de Pandore.

-Je suis désolé, pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

Et voilà, on y était, songea Clark. Au moins, il s'excuse, je ne crois pas qu'il en ait fait autant avec toutes les filles qu'il a rencontrées. Mais... j'aurais préféré qu'il ne s'excuse pas... j'aurais alors pu m'imaginer qu'il ne le regrettait pas. "Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber", essaya-t-il de dire, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il ne les pensait pas.

-Clark ? Parle-moi.

Clark restait muet.

-Tu gardes encore tes pensées secrètes ? La force de l'habitude, sans doute... Combien as-tu de secrets, Clark ?

Enervé par le silence du brun, il s'approcha et lui saisit soudain les poignets.

-Aucune trace des cordes, hein ? Et là, poursuivit-il et ouvrant d'un coup sec sa chemise à carreaux, aucune trace de morsure ni de suçon ! Je t'ai pourtant bien travaillé hier soir, mais tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Clark ! Alors, quoi ? Tu as une force exceptionnelle, tu fait cramer les pantalons, ton corps ne ressens pas les brûlures ni les morsures... Est-ce qu'il ne ressent rien ? Ni douleur, ni plaisir ? Qui es-tu, Clark ! ... Mais bien entendu, tu n'as pas assez confiance en Lex Luthor pour me le révéler.

-La...

Clark avait chuchoté.

-Oui ?

-Lâche-moi les mains, Lex..., articula-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Clark avait enfin tourné son visage vers celui de Lex et ce dernier s'aperçut que le jeune homme était rouge vif, avec des yeux suppliants. Cédant à une impulsion, il le poussa contre un mur et l'embrassa rageusement, lui enserrant les poignets encore plus fort. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lex constata :

-Si tu veux partir, Clark, tu n'as qu'à me repousser. Je sais que ta force est largement supérieure à la mienne.

Mais Clark ne bougea pas. Il fixait les yeux du milliardaire avec espoir, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et soudain détourna la tête, gêné.

-Je... mon corps n'est pas insensible à tout. A la douleur, oui, mais...

Clark se tut de nouveau. Mais Lex sourit intérieurement : c'était déjà un début de révélation. Il allait arracher tous ses secrets à Clark, un à un.

-Mais ? demanda-t-il en lâchant les poignets de Clark pour glisser ses mains autour de la taille de l'adolescent.

-Aah ! Arrête, Lex, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je ne ris pas du tout.

-...

-Clark ?

-Il... Il faut que j'y aille...

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

Ce disant, Lex plongea vers le cou de son amant et tenta de nouveau de le marquer, avec ses lèvres, sa langues, ses dents... Bien qu'il ne réussit pas à laisser la moindre trace sur la beau du brun, ce dernier eut un soubresaut et repoussa brutalement le chauve. Heureusement pour Lex, il atterrit dans son canapé.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amuse un jour et qu'on casse le lendemain, Lex !

Il s'apprêtait à partir en super vitesse lorsque Lex lança un appel désespéré :

-Je t'aime, Clark !

L'interpellé se figea. Il allait répliquer une remarque acerbe, mais il vit que le visage du milliardaire portait toutes les traces de la sincérité. Perdu, tétanisé, Clark n'osait plus bouger. Ni s'enfuir, ni s'approcher de Lex. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

La pluie commença à tomber, et les chocs répétés des gouttes contre les vitres étaient les rires moqueurs des anges du Paradis, qui leur rappelaient ce qu'ils avaient connu dans le hangar.

-Je t'aime, répéta Lex. Tu n'es qu'un foutu gamin, ringard, niais, crédule, obsédé par une fille stupide, aux ambitions limitées à une ferme, peut-être même pas humain... mais je t'aime. Et même si tu pars d'ici maintenant, je te jure que je te retrouverai, aussi vite que tu puisses courir.

-...

-Tu ne pars pas ?

-Je... n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

C'est à peine si Clark entendit ses propres mots tant les battements de son coeur étaient bruyants. En revanche, il entendit parfaitement les mots que Lex lui chuchota à l'oreille tandis qu'il le conduisait dans sa chambre, et ces derniers lui arrachèrent un nouveau rougissement. Lex le fit s'allonger sur son lit et le couvrit de son corps. Il s'empara de sa bouche et entreprit de la fouiller longuement de sa langue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour attraper une bouffée d'air, Clark leva la tête pour rattraper les lèvres qui s'échappaient, et immisça à son tour sa langue dans l'humide cavité du milliardaire, d'abord timidement, puis, enhardi par les encouragements de son amant, plus passionnément. Leurs langues jouaient un ballet étrange, se frôlant, s'enlaçant, attaquant la gorge de l'autre. Tout en cherchant à posséder entièrement la bouche de Clark, Lex enlevait la chemise de son amant, la passant par dessus ses épaules avec force caresses.

Ils se remirent en position assise et Clark acheva d'ôter sa chemise. Puis, les doigts fébriles, il s'attaqua aux boutons de celle de Lex, mais ne parvenant pas à contrôler sa force il en arracha un.

-Hola, doucement Clark, tu sais combien coûte cette chemise ? le réprimanda Lex.

Honteux, Clark lâcha immédiatement la chemise et mit les mains sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Avec un petit rire, Lex lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis...

Et arracha sa chemise d'un coup sec, déchirant le tissu.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! protesta Clark.

Lex rit encore et s'empara d'un des tétons de Clark avec sa bouche, le suçant avidement, tandis que sa main titillait le second. Les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, Clark frissonna et bascula la tête en arrière. Ses propres mains se placèrent sur le crâne chauve et doux et il fut surpris de constater à quel point le caresser était sensuel. Lex répondit à ses caresses en parcourant tout son torse de sa langue, sans que ses doigts ne lâchent les tétons dressés. Il remarqua que Clark appréciait non seulement les baisers mais aussi les petites morsures, qui par ailleurs ne lui causaient aucune douleur. Lorsque les soupirs de contentement de Clark se muèrent en une respiration difficile et empreinte de frustration, il se décida enfin à descendre doucement sa langue vers le nombril du brun, avec lequel il joua quelques secondes, puis plus bas, jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord du pantalon. Prévoyant la suite, Clark donna convulsivement un léger coup de bassin qui fit sourire le chauve, mais il fallait encore que son aîné finisse de lui ôter ses vêtements, ce qui prit encore quelque temps.

Quand Clark fut enfin dans son plus simple appareil, Lex prit le temps d'admirer le corps du fermier, dont il n'avait eu un aperçu que très restreint dans le hangar. Il avait les muscles fermes d'un garçon habitué aux travaux physiques, les jambes bien dessinées et un large torse. Son sexe tendu était d'une taille tout à fait appréciable et son visage était en cet instant plus érotique que jamais, les yeux hagards et suppliants, les lèvres rougies et la respiration haletante.

-Lex... appela le brun, désespéré de ne plus être touché.

Le milliardaire glissa doucement sa tête entre les jambes repliées du brun, mais plutôt que de satisfaire tout de suite son désir il caressa de sa langue l'intérieur de ses cuisses, en se dirigeant lentement du genou vers le sexe qui l'appelait de ses voeux, mais en s'arrêtant juste avant de le toucher pour repartir depuis l'autre genou.

-Lex ! cria le fermier que la torture du chauve rendait fou.

Enfin, gagné par la même excitation que son amant, Lex saisit la verge tendue et après quelques coups de langue, la fit pénétrer lentement dans sa bouche. Clark ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et, exaspéré, souleva brusquement ses hanches pour s'y introduire profondément. Lex, à moitié étouffé et soudainement très excité, ôta sa bouche pour la replacer immédiatement autour du sexe du brun, remonta encore ses lèvres et les redescendit, en un rapide mouvement qu'accompagnaient les caresses de sa langue.

Entre deux gémissements, Clark fut brutalement envahi d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Cet homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir... il lui avait menti si longtemps ! Et continuait de lui mentir... Avait-il le droit de recevoir autant de tendresse de sa part malgré son terrible secret ?

-Lex, attends ! s'exclama-t-il, en total désaccord avec ce que réclamait son corps. Il... Il faut que je te dise...

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux tandis que, sans qu'ils puissent empêcher les terribles mots de s'échapper de sa bouche, il révélait enfin son secret au jeune Luthor. Le récit fut bref, entrecoupé de petits cris de plaisirs tandis que Lex poursuivait son œuvre sur la virilité de son amant, mais mentionna tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : la planète Krypton, sa non-humanité, son arrivée sur Terre, ses différents pouvoirs, l'effet des éclats de météorite sur lui, ainsi que ses craintes d'être découvert, ses remords d'avoir menti à Lex, sa terreur d'être rejeté à présent.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la bouche de Lex lâchait son sexe, il crut que tout était perdu.

Mais Lex en avait simplement assez d'entendre le brun parler, sans se concentrer sur les attentions qu'il lui offrait. Il avait compris ce qu'il lui racontait dans les grandes lignes, mais s'aperçut que ce secret qu'il avait tant désiré découvrir autrefois ne revêtait finalement qu'une importance minime. Quelle que soit la planète d'où il vienne, Clark Kent restait Clark Kent. Agacé par les excuses et supplications de son amant, il éloigna sa bouche de la virilité dressée et l'accola aux lèvres de Clark, l'obligeant à se taire. Ses mains attrapèrent ce que sa bouche avait abandonné et poursuivirent ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Clark tenta de se débattre pour continuer à parler, mais les lèvres de Lex l'enserraient fermement et sa langue s'introduisit de nouveau dans sa bouche, l'empêchant totalement de s'exprimer. Les mains du brun attrapèrent alors les épaules du chauve et les serrèrent convulsivement, arrachant un cri de douleur à leur propriétaire.

-Stop, Clark !

-Dé... désolé !

Les yeux écarquillés, le Kryptonien vit les marques qu'il avait infligées aux épaules de l'être aimé et ses larmes s'écoulèrent de plus belle. Jamais encore il n'avait autant détesté sa force surhumaine. Il avait blessé Lex ! Il ne pourrait en être autrement s'ils avaient de telles relations, à quoi donc pensait-il ?

Voyant que le brun tentait de sortir du lit, Lex, répéta son ordre.

-Laisse-moi partir, Lex... Tu le vois bien, je ne suis pas humain, je ne réussirai qu'à te blesser...

-Clark...

-Quoi ? Même si je ne m'agrippe pas à toi, il faut bien que ces foutues mains se posent quelque part, et je risque de déchirer le matelas... même si tu m'attachais aux barreaux de la tête de lit je les arracherai, et je te blesserai... Je... je ne peux sans doute pas faire ça, je ne suis même pas humain après tout...

-Calme-toi Clark. Tu parles trop. Ecoute-moi.

-Mais Lex je...

Peu habitué à ce qu'on lui désobéisse, Lex saisit les main de Clark et les plaça sur la bouche trop bavarde.

-Là. Ca t'empêchera de parler. Tu ne risques pas de te blesser toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas laisser ces mains là, je t'interdis de les bouger. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu as compris ? Pas la moindre parole, pas le moindre gémissement. Tu te tais et tu me laisses faire.

Clark hésita, puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Satisfait, Lex ajouta en un murmure :

-Et, Clark... pour le reste... je m'en fous complètement.

Les yeux du fermier s'illuminèrent. Lex reprit enfin ce qu'il avait abandonné, et Clark dut serrer fermement ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de d'émettre le moindre son. Etait-ce seulement son imagination, ou la bouche de son amant était-elle encore mille fois plus sensuelle que quelques minutes auparavant ? Le fait que Lex ait enfin entendu son secret et l'aie accepté si facilement exacerbait le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chacune de ses caresses. Il ne pouvait plus respirer que par les narines et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que son plaisir approchait son paroxysme. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de son aîné, sans pouvoir retenir un son étouffé qui lui valut un léger mordillement à la poitrine en guise de punition.

Lex écarta les mains du jeune homme pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, et le sperme du brun se répandit un peu sur son visage. Lex le lécha pour en récupérer la moindre goutte, qu'il avala avec délices. Sans que leurs visages enfiévrés ne se séparent, Lex entreprit d'enlever ce qui lui restait de vêtements, et soupira d'aise lorsque son sexe emprisonné put enfin se dresser pleinement.

Dérogeant aux plans que son aîné avait pour lui, Clark le souleva comme un fétu de paille et le renversa sous lui. Sans écouter les protestations qui s'élevèrent de la bouche aimée, il se retourna, plaça ses genoux autour du torse glabre, et effleura timidement de sa langue la verge dressée. Lex émit un grognement et entreprit de donner des directives au brun sur la manière de s'y prendre. Clark obéissait, heureux d'entendre aux soupirs de satisfaction du chauve qu'il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal.

Mais Lex ne se contenta pas longtemps de ces attentions qui bien que fort agréables, ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier le panorama qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les fesses de Clark bougeaient lascivement au-dessus de son visage tandis qu'il était concentré sur le bas de son anatomie, et la délicate rose en leur centre semblait appeler Lex. N'y tenant plus, le jeune Luthor saisit les magnifiques fesses de ses mains en plongea sa langue dans l'antre chaude, surprenant Clark qui poussa un cri avant de reprendre le sexe de Lex entre ses lèvres, en lui appliquant des mouvements beaucoup plus désordonnés sous l'effet de l'excitation. La langue de Lex suivait de lents mouvements de va et viens, savourant chaque parcelle de l'intérieur de Clark, et ce dernier sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Les caresses de plus en plus erratiques de la bouche de Clark sur son sexe accentua encore la fièvre du chauve, qui ordonna au brun de se remettre en dessous, à quatre pattes sur le lit.

-Agrippe et déchire et matelas autant que tu veux, j'en achèterai un nouveau chaque jour s'il le faut.

Malgré sa douloureuse impatience, Lex se refusait de risquer de blesser son cadet, et offrit ses doigts à la bouche de Clark pour qu'il les enduise de salive, à défaut d'avoir un lubrifiant sous la main. Clark voulut dire quelque chose mais les doigts forcèrent le passage entre ses lèvres et il les lécha avidement. Lex les en ôta et, très lentement, introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Clark, tout en prodiguant force caresses de son autre main au sexe de son amant. Ne constatant aucune résistance, il l'enfonça profondément et le bougea doucement pour amollir les muscles du brun et ne pas le brusquer.

Clark n'essayait pas de cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait à sentir le doigt de son amant en lui, mais il essaya d'articuler :

-Lex, je... mon corps n'a pas... ne craint pas ça... aaah... c'est bon Lex tu n'as pas besoin de me préparer... aaah...

Mais Lex, inquiet, continuait tout de même de préparer la chaude ouverture, ce qui emplit de frustration son cadet.

-LEX ! Je suis prêt, s'il te plaît...

Enhardi par la demande, l'intéressé introduit un deuxième doigt et constata que le corps du Kryptonien ne lui opposait effectivement aucune résistance. L'antre chaude s'adaptait sans difficulté à l'intrusion étrangère, et même se modelait autour d'elle, s'écartant pour la laisser entrer et se serrant ensuite autour d'elle comme pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-Je t'en supplie, maintenant !

Lex sentait que son amant était à bout, mais l'idée qu'il puisse blesser Clark le tétanisait plus que tout et bien que son corps réclama bien davantage, il s'obligea à introduire auparavant un troisième doigt dans l'intimité du fermier, pour être certain qu'il serait prêt à le recevoir. Clark eut un hoquet de plaisir en sentant la nouvelle intrusion, mais ce n'était toujours pas ce qu'il voulait et il feula de frustration et de rage. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, ses yeux s'enflammèrent et cramèrent un peu le mur en face de lui.

En voyant cela Lex se dit que torturer ainsi l'extra-terrestre n'était finalement peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, et ôta ses doigts pour plonger aussitôt son sexe dans l'endroit tant désiré. Encore peu habitué à cet étrange corps surhumain, il fut surpris de constater que les fesses de Clark l'avalaient sans broncher dans son intégralité. Les deux amants gémirent. Constatant avec une once de dépit que Lex n'avait pas encore compris la leçon et restait immobile, semblant attendre un peu qu'il s'habitue à la présence de son sexe dans son intimité avant de commencer à bouger alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, Clark prit son aîné de vitesse et commença à bouger ses hanches, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était nul besoin d'attendre. Lex oublia alors toutes ses peurs et ne songea plus qu'à s'enfoncer dans Clark, encore et encore, le plus loin possible. Les mouvements passionnés se muèrent en gestes plus violents tandis que Lex cherchait à posséder avec l'énergie du désespoir ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré et qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus pouvoir toucher. Mais cette violence dans les coups de butoir sur sa prostate ne faisait qu'exacerber le plaisir du jeune Kryptonien, qui avait sauvagement planté ses doigts dans le matelas et commençait le déchiqueter sans s'en apercevoir.

Lex repensait aux événements de la veille, lorsque Clark s'était enfui après qu'il l'eut embrassé, lorsque Clark avait failli mourir noyé par sa faute, et ses coups de reins se firent plus rapide comme pour empêcher le jeune homme de lui échapper. Sa main gauche enserrait toujours le sexe de Clark, même s'il avait du mal à lui faire faire des mouvements ordonnés. Clark criait maintenant, et lui-même sentait qu'il perdait la tête en sentant qu'il était dans son amant, que sa peau frottait contre la sienne, et que le fermier était à lui et à nul autre. N'en pouvant plus, Clark se libéra sur les draps avec un bruit de gorge terriblement sexy. Son amant ne tarda pas à le suivre, et après quelques derniers violents coups de butoir laissa jaillir son essence dans le corps du jeune homme.

Essoufflé, il laissa tomber son torse sur le dos du brun en l'enserrant de ses bras, et fut soudain pris d'une peur panique : et si Clark s'enfuyait encore une fois ? Partait loin de lui ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui reprocher de lui avoir fait l'amour alors qu'il était mineur, ou encore qu'il allait repartir dans l'espace ? Ses pensées perdaient toute cohérence et il imaginait des scénarios de plus en plus improbables, tandis que ses bras resserraient convulsivement leur prise et qu'il ne retirait toujours pas son sexe de l'intimité du jeune homme. Clark du percevoir l'anxiété de son aîné car il dit doucement :

-Je ne vais partir nulle part, Lex.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Clark crut à ce qu'il disait, malgré la menace que représentait son père biologique, Jor-El : jamais les pouvoirs d'un kryptonien mort depuis longtemps, si puissant fut-il, ne serait plus fort que l'amour démesuré qui l'attachait au jeune Luthor.

Un peu rassuré, Lex se retira enfin et s'allongea sur le matelas quelque peu abîmé aux côtés de son amant. Clark se tourna vers lui et ils se contemplèrent longuement. Puis Lex déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et colla son corps nu contre le sien, somnolant déjà à moitié, son souffle chaud chatouillant le cou de Clark. Appréciant le contact, Clark passa lui aussi ses bras autour de son amant en caressant la peau douce. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, mais Clark sursauta soudain et s'éloigna d'un bond de Lex, se libérant de son étreinte.

-Clark ? demanda un Lex surpris, brusquement tiré du pays des songes.

Le brun s'était mis à l'autre bout du lit et lui tournait le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, Lex, dors.

-Tu t'éloignes encore de moi ?

-Non !

-...

Lex se rapprocha du brun, mais celui-ci lui demanda de nouveau de dormir sans s'inquiéter.

-Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète, Clark !

La voix avait voulu garder une intonation neutre mais Clark y sentit la peur réveillée de Lex, et pour l'apaiser, consentit à se rapprocher un peu de lui, toujours en lui tournant le dos. Le milliardaire colla son torse au dos du jeune homme ; il fut rassuré de ne pas être repoussé, il constatait même que Clark appréciait cette proximité, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage et sentait que le corps du brun tremblait un peu.

-Clark ?

-Je t'aime, Lex. Dors, maintenant.

Désormais tout à fait réveillé, Lex se redressa et obligea le brun à se tourner vers lui. Ce que Clark avait cherché à lui cacher lui apparut alors pleinement, et il éclata d'un rire soulagé et heureux.

-Je... je suis désolé, bafouilla Clark, le visage d'un rouge pivoine. Ne fais pas attention, je finirai bien par me calmer, c'est juste que ce corps est étrange et je ne le contrôle pas toujours bien...

-Il est plus endurant que celui d'un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Plus sensible et réactif, aussi, observa Lex avec un sourire en coin.

-N'y prête pas attention je t'assure, je vais très bien, je m'apprêtais à dormir...

-Pas question, il va d'abord falloir calmer ceci, ordonna Lex en effleurant du doigt le sexe déjà redressé de Clark.

-Tu es fou, si ça se trouve les Kryptoniens sont insatiables, ton corps ne tiendra jamais le coup, repose-toi je te dis...

-Tsss... frime autant que tu veux, beau gosse venu d'une autre planète, mais ne sous-estime jamais un Luthor. Tu vas voir qui de nous deux a la meilleure endurance !

*dé-zoom de la caméra, qui s'éloigne des deux corps de nouveau fébrilement agités, traversant la fenêtre de la chambre sur laquelle continue de frapper une pluie battante qui masque tant bien que mal les gémissements érotiques de Clark, et reculant jusqu'à ce que les deux amants ne soient plus qu'une seule ombre floue et mouvante à travers un carreau*

FIN !

* * *

><p>Keiith :<p>

Et voilà c'est fini... snif... Tous les épisodes de Smallville devraient se dérouler ainsi, vous pensez pas ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ;)

ANNONCE : j'ai récemment créé un forum-librairie yaoi sur xooit, intitulé **HINAN**. Il présente et commente les meilleurs œuvres gays (fanfics, mangas, romans, etc.) N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour, ça pourrait vous intéresser ;)


End file.
